


Chaser

by Spones-in-my-bones (KoruLunan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Professors, Flirting, M/M, McCoy gets himself a wingman, Overenthusiastic wingpersons, Pining, Reminiscing, Spock in a tweed jacket, Spock with glasses, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/Spones-in-my-bones
Summary: It's been one year since his divorce, and Dr. Leonard McCoy spends it the best way he can: drowning in self-pity at a bar. Had he been left to his own devices, that's the way it probably would have worked out, too. AU.[Submitted to Spiced Peaches L (50th edition); Link in the notes. First "chapter" is the Cover Art I submitted with the first written piece, split here into two chapters. Next written part will be Spiced Peaches LII (52nd Edition) in April, and posted here in May.]





	1. Cover Art

["Chaser" Cover Art by AutumnInAprilArt (me)](http://autumninaprilart.tumblr.com/post/167108907101/heres-the-cover-art-for-chaser-a-spockmccoy)


	2. King's Pawn

This was downright pitiful.

Three days straight he’s come in here, emptying glass after glass of his daily poison of choice. Real shame there was nothing stronger than whiskey that could also suit his tastes. Well, at least nothing legally available. 

Leonard stared down the bottom of his glass, the amber liquid minutely changing hue in tune with the lights behind the bar. In tune with the beat pounding in his chest and head. Subtle blues fading fast, warming to indigoes and reds. The lights continued to change but Leonard’s mind lingered on orange. His drink shone the brightest in that color, the lights gently flowing into the liquid and unwrapping an almost autumn glow.

It was hers. 

In her hair, her freckles - even her smile. That glow belonged to her.  _ It has no place lingering in my drink _ , he thought as he pushed the half-empty glass away from him. God, how he missed her. They had been divorced a year now, but the time since had been no kinder to him than before - full of stress and worry and loneliness. 

Leonard crossed his arms, leaning forward on the bar to rest his chin on his wrists. His lungs felt heavy as he sighed, his eyes drooping shut as he tried to reign in the emotions he felt bubbling in his core. He really must have been a pitiful sight: some sad, lonely sap coming in after work to drown his sorrows damn near a mile high in liquor, but altogether too stubborn to actually let more than a bit of emotion out. 

But, if he had been honest, that wasn't the only reason he was here. 

Despite wallowing in self-pity, Leonard was waiting for someone. They didn't know that he was, but Leonard had spotted them coming in here a few times this past month. Some part of him was hoping their paths would cross, however unlikely. He didn’t even know what would happen, or even he  _ wanted _ to happen if they did. They saw each other at work at least a few times per week, but that was somehow upsetting-that the little time they  _ did  _ spend together was because of work. 

Or, at least he thought so. There were times they were there with a flimsy reason of research that could have been done elsewhere. That fact blossomed a bit of hope in Leonard that at the  _ very least  _ they enjoyed being around him. Maybe.

God, what was he even doing here? Leonard sighed breathily and blindly reached out for his drink, brow furrowing when he simply grasped at air.

“Falling asleep so soon? Got to be a record of sorts, doc,” A voice spoke up beside him, simultaneous with a cold press on his left cheek.

Leonard jumped up at the touch, hand jolting to his face to wipe the water from his cheek. He turned his head to face the man beside him, elbow nearly smacking the glass from the man’s hand. The tall, handsome man with a suit so white it was nearly blinding, Leonard corrected himself.

“Woah, woah. Nearly spilt your drink,” he grinned down at Leonard, one brow peaked in interest. “Can’t have good booze like this going to waste.”

“...Can I help you?” Leonard inquired, looking over Mr. Tall Handsome in a Suit with mild scrutiny. He had been at the bar every night Leonard had, and even when drunk, he could tell the man’s eyes had been upon him the whole time. It was flattering, no doubt, and maybe Leonard would have entertained the idea had the man not been constantly surrounded by a multitude of others as he flaunted about... And the fact that Leonard already had his eyes on another.

“Ah, excuse my poor manners, Doctor,” He inclined his head as he spoke, grin never escaping his features. “I’m Mr. Saadiq. But you,” his eyes swept up and down Leonard’s figure, ending with a satisfied smirk. “You can call me Sayaam, sweetheart.”

“...Can I help you,  _ Mr. Saadiq _ ?”

“Ah,” Sayaam held a head up over his heart in mock pain as he placed Leonard’s glass back onto the counter with a sorrowful  _ clink _ . “You wound me, Doctor.”

“It’ll pass, I’m sure.”

Sayaam let out a laugh, eyes dancing at the playful banter. He gestured to the bartender to fill another glass for the doctor, and one for himself. “Just as well, I came to seek your consult in a medical matter.”

“Wait, let me guess: you’re suffering from mild heart palpitations - but only every time our eyes meet,” Leonard waved his hand up in the air, gesturing up to the great beyond. “Or something like that.”

“Actually,” Sayaam said. grinning into his drink before taking a sip. “It’s closer to experiencing tunnel vision when you walked in the room.”

“That was my second guess.”

Another laugh, and a sigh. “You know this game well, do you?”

Leonard shrugged. “I’ve had my fair share of pick-up lines, trust me. And... I’m flattered, but...”

“Not interested?”” Sayaam pursed his lips despondently. “Is it the suit? It can come off a bit strong to some... but I wouldn’t be without it all the same.”

“Ah, no, the suit is nice.” Leonard glanced at it once more.  _ Very nice _ , _ in fact.  _ “Makes you the centerpiece in this low lighting. I’m afraid I’m just... Taken up with another.”

Sayaam raised a brow. “Your ex-wife? The one you’ve been muttering and assumingly moping about every day?” He chuckled when Leonard flushed red. “You talk louder than you are aware, Doctor.”

Leonard sucked down another gulp of his drink. “That how you know I’m a doctor?”

“Yes, if you somehow miss the scrubs you’re wearing and the poignant scent of disinfectant... Then yes, that would be how I knew. Also the bartender told me.”

Leonard raised a brow, glaring over at the bartender. “Isn’t that a breach of a man’s privacy?”

“Oh, I assure you I only asked what was necessary to make sure my customers are alright.”

“Customer? I haven’t bought anything from you-”

“Ah, but your whiskey would disagree. You’ve been very well keeping my business afloat these past few days.”

“Wh-You’re the owner!?”

“Mr. Sayaam Saadiq.” He bowed, one arm folded across his stomach, as the other stretched out with grand gesture. “At your service Dr. McCoy.”

“...I’m gonna need another drink.”

“Coming right up, for our number one customer,” Sayaam winked and gestured the bartender over for another refill.“I was certain the suit gave me away. It doesn’t yell ‘well off and handsome manager’ to you?”

“Well, with all those people hanging around you... To be honest I got more of a ‘well off playboy’ vibe.”

“Not even ‘ _ handsome _ well off playboy’?” Sayaam sighed.

Leonard chuckled, “Yeah, okay I’ll give you that—But I’m still not interested.” He cut in before Sayaam could get his hopes up.

“I’ll take it,” Sayaam shrugged and took another sip of his drink before looking around the bar. “Are you certain it is your ex-wife you are most 'taken’ by?”

“Excuse me?”

“Ah, I mean no offense by that. I only ask because besides watching me, I know you had your eyes on another as well... That professor.”

Leonard choked on his drink.

“Oh-hoh-hoh? It appears I was correct,” Sayaam grinned as he leaned on the edge of the counter beside Leonard. “Ten points for me.”

“What? No. No points. That guy's a  _ jerk _ ,” Leonard scoffed, crossing his arms. “And he's stuck-up and rude, to say the least.”

“Is that all?” Sayaam swirled his drink in his hand, grinning to himself. “Doesn't seem so bad to me.”

“Buddy, that's not even the  _ beginning _ . He's obnoxiously sure of himself for one,” Leonard stated, throwing out his hand and extending a digit for each reason he counted off, eventually running out of fingers to count on. “... And he’s not even in the same section, but argues with my methods of lab work  _ every time _ , sometimes I swear he's just there to argue with me! And get this - he acts so smart but one time I caught him looking for his glasses - and they were right on top of his head! I would have laughed more if it hadn't been so endearing, and-”

Sayaam look at Leonard flatly.

“Oh. Shit.”

“Well, I'm glad I could be a part of this little epiphany. I’ll tell you what, since you've been putting bread on my table with all your drinks these past few days, I'll do you a favor.” 

“What? I don't need a-”

“You'll thank me later,” Sayaam emptied the rest of his glass in a single gulp. He stood up straight and smoothed down his suit before walking towards the front door. 

Right as a certain irritating professor was walking in.


	3. Squeeze

_ OhGodOhGodOhGod. _

Leonard couldn't make out what Sayaam was saying over the loud music, but he had enough sense to turn around when Sayaam gestured to him--before Spock had a chance to turn his head and meet Leonard's gaze. 

He stared down at the bar counter in front of him, gripping his glass tight. He tried to forcefully block out the intense and simultaneous beating of music and heartbeat that, thanks to all of his drinks kicking in, moved from a gentle, steady tapping to the harsh beating of a gong reverberating through every inch of his skull.

Leonard took a quiet, deep breath, gently rubbing a finger at each temple to relieve some pressure. The residual coolness from the glass helped soothe the ache in his head. It'll be okay. He didn’t know what Sayaam said to Spock, but he doubted he would tell the professor straight out (technically, bi) about Leonard's... crush.

Right?

The momentary hesitation made Leonard sneak another peek over his shoulder. But he saw no—

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

Leonard nearly jumped out of his skin at the touch from his other side. Second time tonight he had been snuck up on, and he didn’t think his heart could handle a third without threat of cardiac arrest. 

“Don't do that!” Leonard exclaimed as he whipped around, fumbling his empty glass as the condensation caused it to slip from his hand and--naturally following the laws of gravity--head towards the floor. Just before it left the touch of Leonard's fingers, another force rushed to act upon it in time, successfully halting its descent. 

They held the glass there between them, neither moving for just a moment--but one moment that was notable enough. 

“I assure you, startling you was not my intention, Doctor,” the professor stated as he looked directly at Leonard, who felt a rush under his gaze. They were going  _ just _ close enough for Leonard to actually note the deep, brown and gold strokes that detailed Spock’s irises, the soft auburn that speckled around his pupils.

“Right, sorry,” Leonard cleared his throat and forced his gaze to focus back on the counter beside him. He took the glass and set it back onto the counter, trying to push down the heat that was rising to his cheeks. “Just gave me a start, is all. Poor timing.”

“Indeed,” Spock paused, considering the stool beside him. “Is this seat taken?”

"Oh-uh, no, it’s not. It’s all yours.” Leonard held out a hand to motion to the barstool.

Spock nodded and sat down beside the doctor, hands politely folded in his lap. It was very much like him, and Leonard felt a tug at the corner of his lips.

The bartender came over to him, two full glasses of drink in hand. “Here is your order, sirs,” they said, setting the drinks down before them and retrieving Leonard’s empty glass.

“I believe there is a mistake, I have not yet ordered anything,” Spock stated, eyeing the drink cautiously.

“Ah, your  _ partner _ here ordered for you,” they said, nodding to Leonard. “He was very descriptive about your tastes, and we were able to whip something up for you.”

“What?” Leonard furrowed his brow, “I didn’t-” 

“Excuse me,” a voice interrupted.

The bartender looked down the bar, and nodded. “I’ll be right with you, sir.” Leonard followed their gaze until he saw the man in the white suit at the end. 

Sayaam lifted a drink to him with a grin.

“O-oh.” Leonard stumbled, turning back to the bartender. “Right, thank you. I forgot I ordered that. I’m a few more drinks in than I was then.” He chuckled, hoping none of his nervousness was leaking through. “Thank you, uh...” Leonard realized they didn’t have a nametag. 

“Artie. And it’s no problem. Not the first time, and won’t be the last, I’m sure.” They winked and Leonard couldn’t help the feeling that he had gained another wing-uh-person. “Let me know if I can get you anything else, sirs.”

“Right, thank you.” Leonard eyed his drink, which seemed to be whiskey. It was his usual order, so nothing out of the ordinary. Spock’s drink though, that was something to behold. And if he was right, it was perfectly suited to the professor’s tastes.

“What are the contents of this drink?” Spock inquired.

“Well, if I’m right--I mean, if my  _ order _ was right--it’s a Mojito. Mint and Lime, to be precise,” he deduced as he observed the drink. It wasn’t something that was usually ordered here, at least that Leonard had yet seen. 

Spock hummed, and Leonard detected wariness in the slight pursing of his lips. “This may seem hypocritical with being in a bar, but I do not consume alcohol.”

“Ah well, I suppose that would throw some people off, coming to a bar to  _ not _ drink. But trust me, you’re not the only one. It’s not for everybody, and honestly it’s a nasty habit to get into,” Leonard huffed as some of the liver surgeries he had to do flashed through his mind. “Although, this seems like it could be the mocktail version of the drink.”

“Mocktail?” Spock inquired, “Did you not order the drink yourself?”

“I’m-uh-afraid I can’t recall which I ordered.” Leonard admitted somewhat coolly. “A mock cocktail. Meaning it’s made to taste similar to the alcoholic drink, but contains no alcohol.” Leonard chuckled, gazing softly at Spock’s drink. “You know, I used to whip them up all the time for the underage kids back in college, so they wouldn’t feel left out at parties.”

“Indeed, I remember the drinks quite vividly. I did not know that was their name, however,” Spock commented, reaching for his glass. He observed the drink, holding it up to the light of the bar line a few feet before them. Leonard thought the liquid inside hung like the thick fog that spilled over San Francisco in it’s cool mornings. He recalled seeing Spock back at the academy years ago, walking around in the brisk mornings before classes began. 

They barely knew each other then, but Leonard couldn’t help but find himself watching Spock from afar at times like those. There was something about the cool tranquility of the fog that seemed to so perfectly reflect Spock himself--at least from what little Leonard knew about him then. It was now that he regretted not taking the chance to get to know him as well back then.

“Wait,”  Leonard blinked, “ _ You  _ remember my drinks? I don’t recall ever serving  _ you  _ a drink. Though I can’t say I remember every person I’ve served, either.”

“Understandable,” Spock stated, placing his drink back down on the bar. “You, yourself had consumed a notable amount of alcoholic drinks by the time I had arrived, after my night classes had ended.”

“Huh.” Leonard swirled the drink in his hand, racking his brain to try and remember that night, but to no avail. “Well, that’s pretty likely, yeah. Especially if I was in my senior year, then.”

“I believe you were, it was around five years ago, Doctor,” Spock stated. ”Although your resistance to the substance seems to have increased since then.”

Leonard sighed. “Well, comes with time and use, I suppose.”

“It would appear so,” Spock commented, but said nothing more.

Leonard could feel the building awkwardness that hung heavier in the air with each silent second. He was about to speak up and break it when Spock pushed the glass away from him and, raising his opposite hand up, gently wafted the air towards his face.

“What’re you-I don’t think you’ll be able to smell the alcohol,  _ Professor _ ,” Leonard teased, unable to hold back a few chuckles. “But we can ask Artie what they made—” He turned to the bartender, who was notably swamped with customers as they ran around the end of the bar, filling drinks and closing tabs. Even Sayaam was rushing around to help out, something Leonard didn’t quite expect to see. “-or not.”

“It is of no concern, Doctor. I do not mind waiting.”

“Looks like it’d be a decent wait--that’s a bachelor party over there.” Leonard hummed. “How about this? Let me take a taste, and I’ll be able to tell you if it has alcohol in it or not. I’ve got a good tongue for that.”  _ And other things _ , Leonard thought, immediately forcing that internal comment down. Wow, he must be farther gone than he thought.

Spock considered his drink for a moment before nodding. 

“Alright, let me just grab a straw,” Leonard said as he grabbed the only one nearby him and quickly unwrapped it. He carefully held the straw upright between his middle finger and thumb as his index hovered just above the top end of it. “This is a quicker and cleaner way to test drinks, so I don’t have to put my mouth on your glass.” He could feel his face starting to heat again at the thought of that--an indirect kiss. What was he, a kid? Leonard shook the thought from his head as he went to place the straw in Spock’s glass, and fumbled it. It fell to the counter and promptly rolled off onto the floor between him and Spock.

So much for that plan. Leonard stood up so he could easily bend over and retrieve the straw, then looking around the bar for another one. A holder stood by the rambunctious bachelor party, but before Leonard could leave to get one, he felt a hand gently grab his arm.

“It appears that party is becoming increasingly rowdy, Doctor. I do not recommend going over there at the moment.” 

“Well...” Leonard watched as the party pulled an innocent bystander into their happy partying, though they didn’t seem to be against the idea. “That’s probably for the best, yeah.” Leonard agreed and Spock released his arm.

“Additionally,” Spock stated, placing the drink on the bartop in front of Leonard, “I do not mind if you test the drink from the glass itself.”

Leonard licked his bottom lip nervously, as he always did when he was nervous and not just because he was thinking about lips or kissing or anything. “Right.” He tried to play it off coolly. This was just to make sure there’s no alcohol, Leonard told himself, what little help it actually did. 

Placing the glass to his lips, he took a decent sip before setting the glass back down on the counter. He closed his eyes as he swirled the drink a bit in his mouth before swallowing it. The drink wasn’t bad, actually. The radiant mix of lime and mint was like a sharp punch to his senses, but one Leonard enjoyed, being keen on the flavor himself. The sugary drink buzzed his system, but there was no burning sensation that is specific to alcoholic drinks to be found.

“You’re in luck,” Leonard said, opening his eyes, to safely push the drink back in Spock’s direction. “There’s no alcohol in it, it seems.”

“Then I shall accept this drink, Doctor. Thank you,” Spock said as he took ahold of his drink.

“It’s Leonard,” he corrected, watching Spock carefully. “We’re out of work, so you can drop the title. And the last name. Leonard is fine.” 

Spock raised a brow at the comment, but did not argue. He simply raised the glass up to his lips, not yet touching but lined up exactly where Leonard’s had been. “Then in the same vein, you can call me ‘Spock’, if you so wish.”

Leonard’s lips pursed, wanting to say the name but it was difficult to find a reason besides the fact that he just wanted to  _ say it _ . Leonard gulped under Spock’s intense stare as the Vulcan brought the glass to touch his lips-directly where Leonard’s had been-and drank. A trickle of condensation flowed across Spock’s bottom lip, glistening in the light and Leonard couldn’t help but stare. Spock’s Adam’s apple bobbed and Leonard never thought he would find a laryngeal prominence so _ disastrously  _ appealing. 

Spock placed the drink back onto the counter, never breaking eye contact. “It is very well suited to my tastes,  _ Leonard _ .” 

At the drop of his name--the way it flowed so easily off of Spock’s tongue like an expensive silk robe being rolled out for the first time--Leonard knew that Spock wasn’t just referring to the drink.

“I’ll be right back,” Leonard panicked, escaping towards the restroom to flee the intense battle he was not expecting to be met with. Spock seemed to be... interested in him? In the same--or similar way--that Leonard held interest in Spock too. He hadn’t expected this to happen, but regardless of that--it was.

Now the only question was what he would do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Thank you all for reading so far! Just a reminder that the next chapters will be up in the next edition of Spiced Peaches on New Year's, and then posted here in February! 
> 
> Sorry about the long wait for updates, but thank you for your patience! I'll post a link in these notes to the Spiced Peaches edition when it comes out!


End file.
